


Assumptions

by SereneCalamity



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Bottom Erik, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Peoples assumptions of their relationship were a funny thing. Cherik. Mafia AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I very obviously and very unfortunately do not own the characters.

Assumptions were funny things.

One of the things that Charles Xavier found almost hilarious were peoples constant assumptions and misconceptions about himself and his lover, Erik Lensherr.

He didn't mind, sometimes they even gave him ideas, but most of the time, people were wrong. Not all wrong, but definitely for the most part. Even the people that were close to them—Raven Darkholme; his adopted sister, Hank McCoy; his best friend or any number of Erik's men who were like family to Erik and were now like family to Charles—got it wrong. All, of course, except for Scott Summers, because the boy had walked in on them once and the shock of it all had been enough to send the poor teenager scuttling out of the building and was too ashamed to show his face back at his older brothers work for nearly a week. Erik and Charles had laughed, and both tried to reassure the boy, but it had taken a long time before he could meet their eyes without turning red.

Everyone assumed that Erik was the one who wore the pants in the relationship.

And for the most part, they were right.

Erik was a mafia boss.

He was scary, and he walked around with his head held high, knowing that there was this built in fear of him with anyone who knew who he was—which was pretty much everyone. He was notorious. Just like his temper. All he had to do was flick his fingers if someone did something that he didn't like, and he could send cars flying through the air, twisted into balls of metal. He liked attention, he demanded respect, and he was loved by the ones he was close to.

But when the doors were closed, it was a different story.

Everyone assumed that Erik and Charles' relationship was rough, stoic—one where things like feeling and emotions weren't really voiced.

And once again, for the most part, they were right.

Erik had enemies—powerful enemies, who would look for any weakness he had to use against him, and one of them could be Charles if it became obvious to the public how much he loved him. And it wasn't just his job that had made Erik into the man he was. His father had abandoned him and his mother when he was six, and she was killed by a single gunshot to the head in a convenience store robbery right in front of him before he had fully managed to grasp his powers. One of his oldest friends and closest allies—Janos Quested—had betrayed him when he was first building his empire. All of these things made him closed off, hard to get closed to.

However when they were in the company of their close friends and family, Erik would thaw a little, reaching out and touching the back of Charles' neck almost possessively, lean in and touch his lips against Charles' ear, or every so often, give him a quick kiss on the mouth.

And then when they were alone...When they were alone, Erik never stopped telling Charles how much he loved him.

Their sex life was also something a lot of people speculated about, both men and woman. Nearly every single one of them assumed that it was Erik on top.

Erik fucking Charles.

Erik picking up Charles and ramming into him.

Erik bending Charles over the kitchen counter top and eating his ass until he cried.

Erik sticking his fingers in Charles and ordering him to call Erik 'daddy'.

Erik forcing Charles onto his knees to take him in his mouth.

And in that area, everyone was _completely_ wrong.

This wasn't even one of those things were _partially_ right on, because Erik had never, _ever_ wanted to top when it came to Charles. The first night that they had spent together, Charles had expected Erik to pull out his cock and want to push right inside. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks and they still hadn't reached that point where Charles felt comfortable dipping into Erik's beautiful mind whenever he wanted. So he had been pleasantly surprised when Erik's eyes had fluttered downward and he had asked quietly if Charles could be the one to fuck him. There had never been any question of change, or switching, because since that night, it seemed as though their relationship had solidified, and when they were lying next to each other, sweaty and sticky, Charles could feel the absolutely peace and happiness radiating from the other man.

He was always in such complete control in every other aspect of his life; never letting his guard down, not allowing people to see him weak—but he trusted Charles. He trusted Charles enough to relinquish that control, let him into his mind, allow him to see and hear him at his most vulnerable.

And today was one of those days.

" _No_ , Erik," Charles voice was low as he bit down on the meat of Erik's shoulder, making the man beneath him shake and moan. "You can hold on a little longer." Erik tossed his head backwards, letting out another groan, his fingers curling into the sheets that were already a tangled mess on the bed. Charles let their minds tangle together, and he felt Erik's desperation to follow Charles' order, trying to force down the orgasm that had been building inside him for the past half hour.

It had started with Erik storming into their shared apartment, in an absolutely furious mood, kicking off his shoes, throwing his jacket onto the couch, and then swinging his fists—sending every metal object in their apartment spinning. Charles hadn't even tried to talk to him, knowing that there was no way Erik would be able to put into words how he was feeling, so he had remained quiet and carded through his mind.

A deal had gone bad.

A partnership that Erik had had with a couple of men from a neighboring city had dissolved.

Alex Summers had been hurt.

Charles had quickly surmised that Alex was going to be fine; a few days away from work and then he would be right back. So the deal had gone bad, and the partnership was called off, but they were scared of Erik and they weren't going to come up against him.

Erik needed to get out of his head.

And Charles was more than happy to help.

He had projected what he wanted into Erik's head, rather than speaking, and Erik began to comply within moments. He stripped out of his clothes, leaving them strewn across the floor, before he was on his knees on the cold, tiled floor of the kitchen, pulling Charles' cock out of his pants and sucking down hard. It didn't take much at all to make him hard, Erik's movements almost viciously precise, knowing just how to get Charles turned on.

Charles waited, not saying anything for a long time, making Erik work harder and faster, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the tiles of the ground, spit gathering in the corners of his mouth and his lips beginning to ache from the stretch. When his movements began to slow, Charles wrapped one strong hand around his throat, the other threading itself through his short hair and holding his head still. Then he began to fuck Erik's mouth, sharp, hard thrusts to the back of his throat that made Erik gag but desperate for more. He tightened his hand around Erik's throat, not enough to make him unable to breathe, but enough to make it hard, and enough to let him know that he wasn't the one in charge here.

Erik loved it, and Charles pulled on his hair to where it had almost past the pleasure-pain point, thumb pressing just beneath his ear, fingers spread against his trachea.

He prepped Erik with only two fingers once they got to the bed and Charles rid himself of his own clothes, and then he shoved inside Erik, making him grunt out, another hunk of pre-cum falling from his throbbing cock, onto the bed sheets.

Which brought them to where they were now, both of their bodies thrusting against each other, sweating and needy, within seeing distance of their orgasm, but Charles not letting them reach it just yet.

"Charles—" Erik's voice was choked, twisting his head to the side from where he had been biting into one of their pillows. "Charles, I need—"

" _No_ ," Charles hissed at him, pulling backwards from where he had been laying over Erik, taking a hold of his hips so that he could pull Erik to him, driving into him at an brutal pace, hitting his prostate every time he entered. Erik keened at the shift in position, Charles' cock filling him every single time, making his body jerk and shake.

"Please, Charles— _liebling_ , I—" Erik couldn't string a sentence together, attempting to throw himself backwards to meet Charles' movements, but completely out of sync, thrown by the waves ecstasy that were rushing over him. " _Charles_!" He was pleading now, and Charles could sense that he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. The muscles in his arms were chorded tight, the veins in his neck standing out, and if the view of his own cock plunging into Erik's tight, perfect ass wasn't so good, Charles would lean forward and bite down on the side of Erik's neck to add to the string of red marks already there.

"Roll over," Charles grunted, finally managing to get enough control over himself to pull out of Erik, just enough to slap him on the ass and manhandle him until he turned over. He took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful Erik was—his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed and his mouth bright red from biting—before he buried himself inside his lover once again. "Fuck," Charles cried as he was surrounded by Erik's tight heat. Instead of falling forward and kissing Erik, he wrapped a hand around his cock, and he felt a white wall of heat flood Erik's mind.

" _Fuck, Charles_!" Erik cried out, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tried so fiercely not to come, to wait until Charles told him that he could. This was the first time Charles had touched his cock, and Erik had already been so close to coming untouched, he wasn't going to last with the way Charles was pumping him and twisting his head so skillfully.

"Now, Erik," Charles whispered, just as he felt his own orgasm take over him, projecting all the bliss and ecstasy that he was feeling into his lovers head, and making Erik shout himself hoarse. He arched his back off the bed, grabbing onto Charles' shoulders, fingernails digging into the skin and making the metal of their bed frame twist as he was finally allowed to come. Charles jerked Erik's cock a few more time, emptying the rest of his orgasm deep inside Erik's ass as Erik streaked his stomach and chest white with his own seed. Erik's shoulders heaved up and down as he caught his breath, his eyes closed as he finally relaxed his hands and let them rest at his sides. Charles leaned forward, peppering kisses across Erik's cheeks and finally his mouth, before falling to the bed beside his lover.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Erik rolled over, ignoring the stickiness on his chest, tossing an arm over Charles' torso.

"I love you, _liebling_ ," Erik murmured, sounding sleepy, and sated, and his mind was no longer resting on the mess of his work day.

"I love you too," Charles whispered, his own mind mingling with Erik's, feeling sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of these gorgeous men and my attempt to write about them ;)


End file.
